Garrett and Logan
Garrett and Logan, also known as Gogan, is the friendship pairing between Garrett and Logan Watson in I Didn't Do It. For the cast pairing, see Austin and Peyton. Other Names *'Gagan' (Ga/rrett) and Lo/'gan') *'Gargan' (Gar/rett) and Lo/'gan') Moments 'The Pilot' *Garrett and Logan(along with Jasmine, Delia and) go to the party. *They(along with the rest of the gang) get in trouble by Logan's parents. *Logan chose Garrett to hang out with at school. *They both try to talk to Seth Wall. *Garrett told Logan that Seth Wall is pulling up. *They (along with the rest of the gang) sit at the cafeteria together. 'Fireman Freddy's Spaghetti Station' *They played Foosball together. *They hung out in the cafeteria with Lindy, Jasmine and Delia. *They tried to save their couch at Rumble Juice. *They (along with Jasmine and Delia) saved Lindy at Fireman Freddy's. *They hung out a lot together. 'The New Guy' *In the flashback, the first time the gang got mani-peddies, they looked at each other. *In the flashback, the second time the gang got mani-peddies, they both had towels on their heads. *They have dyed their hair pink along with Delia, Jasmine and Lindy. *They sat next to each other while getting mani-peddies in the flashback. *They sat next to each other at the cafeteria. *Their hair were both felt when they dyed it pink. *Garrett agreed with Logan when the voting was unfair. *Garrett and Logan both hated the movie. *They played foosball together. *They watched Amour Amour Amour with Lindy, Jasmine and Delia. *They (along with the gang) gasp when Tom explains his story. *Garrett and Logan both voted for paintballing. *When Logan was playing Foosball with Tom, Garrett was next to him. *Logan showed Garrett his latest invention to help their voting problem. 'Dear High School Self' *They both try to find out what Lindy was hiding. *They both heard what Jasmine had to say and were near each other when she was talking. *They were next to/near each other in the mail cart. *Logan and Garrett (along with Delia and Jasmine) were mad at Lindy when they read her letter. *They (along with the gang) got locked in the trash room. *Garrett and Logan (and Jasmine and Delia) forgave Lindy, when they found out the reason why Lindy wrote that she wanted better friends. Trivia Similarities *They both are friends with Lindy, Jasmine and Delia. *Both play foosball. *Both hate mani-peddies. *They both have a special couch at Rumble Juice. *They both have blue eyes. *They both have a sibling. Differences *Garrett plays football but Logan doesn't. *In Fireman Freddy's, Garrett was freaked out by the little boys but Logan wasn't. *Garrett has brown hair, but Logan has dirty blonde hair. *Garrett is a germaphobe, but Logan isn't. * Garrett is kind a wimp, and Logan is brave. Facts *It actually is unknown how many years they've known each other, but it is presumed that they have known each other for a long time. *They both went to Fireman Freddy's when they were little. Trademarks Episode - The New Guy because both have them agreed that they were out numbered, they also were forced to do things they didn't want to and they had the same problem. Color - Blue because they both have blue eyes. Number - 12 because Garrett has 7 letters in his name and Logan has 5. 7 + 5 = 12. Quotes Gallery Category:Pairings Category:Character Pairings Category:Relationship Category:Character Relationship Category:FanFiction Category:Templates